Behind Closed Eyes
by VampyZariah
Summary: One of Sookie's dream sequences. POV Sookie . S/E. This is my first fanfic so please R&R!


S/E A dream sequence from the POV of Sookie

---

Walking through Bill's front door, a feeling of ease flows over me. The sudden numbing silence is welcome as my own thoughts creep into sub consciousness. My whole body releases tension as the thoughts of the town dissipate into thin air. As I continue through the old Compton house quietly, knowing all too well that Bill would still be sleeping under the floorboards, I know that I am safe here.

The house takes on a completely different look - with the sun streaking through the open doorway and windows, it's breathtaking. But it is hard not to imagine how he would look in this light - if he were still human. I step into the lounge and take in all the colors that I hadn't noticed before, every corner I hadn't seen, even the cracks in the floorboards and

the texture of the rugs I was walking on, it all seemed so unreal, delighting my senses.

But then everything changes; it's not as beautiful as I first thought it to be - I feel this sudden urge to be in the dark, the light made me feel uneasy and unsafe. My breath quickens and my heart begins to race, I find myself heading for the stairs and up to the bedroom in a fit of paranoia. I trip over my stumbling feet and try to get up again, but then begin clawing my way up the stairs and finally reaching the top. I scramble to the

bedroom on all fours and slam the door shut with my feet, only to feel overcome with fear. Goosebumps rise all over my arms and legs and I begin to tremble.

I know I am not alone in the room, with all my strength, I try to stop myself from crying out loud, but the tears flow out of my eyes, over my cheeks and my vision is blurred. All of a sudden, I'm being pinned down by something. I squirm and writhe under the weight but it's no use. The weight gets heavier and I try to scream, but I can only manage pitiful squeals.

I try to suck in a deep breath, but before I am able to, a painful snap takes over my right shoulder and sends shocks down my arm. I howl in pain, my eyes are overwhelmed with tears and I'm still unable to see the perpetrator. Then another painful blow strikes on the back of my neck, it is only then I recognize the sensation - Vampire bites.

I feel blood begin to trickle down my arm and along the contours of my spine, the bites continue ravishing my neckline and under my chin. I lay motionless in a pool of blood and after a while, the individual pains of each bite mesh into one and I fall into a state of unconsciousness.

The quick sound of material ripping brings me back. I blink a few times to get my vision accustomed to the dim light in the room but do not move. The room is suddenly quiet again and I stay still, not wanting to give my alertness away. I scan the room from where I lay; surveying each shadow and crevasse, I slowly move my hand towards my chest and feel cool, bare skin beneath my palm. I lift my hand and notice that a thick film of semi-dry blood covering my palm and fingertips.

Instead of continuing to lie on the floor, I decide to shift onto my knees and rise up on my feet. I take a stride towards the bed and try to avoid slipping on the pool of congealed blood. I hear the faint noise of a vampire moving around the room, but I maintain my cool head and continue towards the bed. Once at the foot of the bed, I turn and slip myself up onto the mattress with my hands, pushing my backside up and stretching myself up towards the pillows.

The movements around the room start to become disorientating so I close my eyes and wait for the whooshing sounds to slow. I listen and wait for where the sounds stop and then open my eyes, looking straight up at the ceiling. I feel the end of the bed move but keep looking up at the roof. I can feel the mattress shift each time the vampire moves closer. A single tear rolls down my cheek and onto the pillow before the bastard stops on top of me.

I hesitate and close my eyes once again before looking at the being on top of me. I take a deep breath in and slowly exhale, letting my breath hit the vampire in the face. I feel them inhale and exhale my scent and then open my eyes. It took me a second to recognize the face before me; terror, hate, anguish, confusion: all of these emotions do not describe

the feeling I had when the recognition finally sank in ... Eric.

---

I am stunned to the point of immobility when Eric flashes a devilish smile across his face. His eyes locked on mine and I can't help but have mine locked on his. With no way of getting out of this, I start to panic once again; my heart pounding a million miles an hour. He lifts his right hand and strokes the side of my face, trying to glamour me. I suddenly break free of my emotions and lash out at him with all the force I can push out;

I scratch and claw at his face, kick him and try to buckle his knees - but in an instant he pushes my wrists back down and weighs his knees on my flailing legs.

I scream for Bill and fling my head around violently, avoiding eye contact with Eric. My efforts are futile as he grabs my throat and holds my head still. "WHERE THE FUCK IS BILL?!?" I scream. "That is none of your business now" He says in a calm voice. I feel the tears bursting out of my eyes and the pain of not knowing causes me to scream again in agony. I scream right in his face and spit in his eye, throwing my torso around in a childish tantrum. Eric then slaps me across the face "And that, is for your insolence".

I stop writhing around after a few minutes and lay still, with Eric still holding me down. I look at him right in the eye and stare for as long as I can take, the tears still trickling down my cheeks and dampening my hair. I let my head fall to one side and let my body give to Eric's holds. The pressure that was on my legs is now lighter and I am able to move them together. Then, I feel a cool, wet line travel up from my navel; slowly tracing its way over every tiny indent, causing goose bumps to rise as a cold breath runs back over the wet path. It continues right to the edge of my lower lip and stops momentarily. The sensation then travels along the natural curve of my lip and then finally slides between, causing my mouth to part ever so slightly.

I lose all thoughts and feelings about Bill at that moment; the only thing that matters is Eric. Everything about him right now was intoxicating; his scent, his tongue, his watchful eyes taking note of my every quiver and breath. He pulls a few inches back from my face "You, are unlike anyone I have ever tasted" he pauses "I get the same sensation as if I were human drinking from a vampire - An electric high ... that sends me wild and makes me feel ... alive ...". I feel myself blush "I've been told its because I'm … telepathic ..." I had never felt this way about anyone besides Bill; I was all of a sudden so drawn to Eric and his whole being.

My inhibitions are now abandoned; I lift my head ever so slightly, our lips now touching fully. I let his moist tongue slip into my mouth and I return the favor, rolling my tongue against his. I push my whole body against his cool naked torso, moving in sync with his now apparent pelvic thrusts...

---

I shudder and wake, my forehead dripping with sweat.


End file.
